Airhawk's and Miracle's Wedding
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: It's finally time! Terry and Damien helped build Andrew and Molly's house and now the couple was getting married. But what is Meygan keeping from her family? And who else knows about it?


Airhawk's and Miracle's Wedding

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Assisted by: Reina Grayson

While the men were working on the house, said to be for Rex Stewert AKA Warhawk, Dana couldn't help but watch Terry carry some planks. Meygan saw the look and remembered something that happened.

"Be careful, Dana; watching Kevin build our house is what got ME pregnant with Rini."

"Oh believe me, I want a baby...but not right now, not with this looming war." Dana remarked.

"Yeah, but when hormones and mating heats come upon you..." Meygan smiled as she remembered how Reilie was conceived.

"Is it really that bad? I've heard stories from Serenity."

"For Kevin, yes, but I think in the beginning he was trying to hide how hard it was. You and Terry ever do a marathon?"

"No..._WOW_." Dana said, trying to picture a marathon of making love.

"Try it for a week then come talk to me." Kevin then flexed his back as he hammered in a few floor planks and Meygan drooled.

"You think Kryptonian mating heat is bad...try Atlantean mating heat when you have NO demon powers, immortality or anything like that." Areina said as Orin wiped sweat off his brow after hammering part of the roof on.

"Um...wow..." Dana commented. She had no idea what to say.

"Yea, and Merlin's amulet doesn't help, just lets me breath underwater and changes my meta fire to magic." Areina remarked. "But Orin does give me some Atlantean endurance to help."

"So the boys were born due to that endurance?" Dana teased. She then saw Terry bend over and his jeans dipped low on his ass. Her breath caught.

"Well the endurance spell doesn't last long, but the boys were definitly CONCIEVED through it." Areina said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Dana marched over to Terry, made him drop his hammer and led him away from the build. "I need 15 minutes. With him." she called back.

"Take an hour junior!" Jason called out to them, teasing.

Areina and Meygan busted out laughing and Areina actually fell out of her lounge chair.

Kevin looked back at Meygan and licked his lips before going back to work.

"Oh crap," Meygan whispered.

"Oh yea, he's wanting some." Areina said as she finally caught her breath and got back into her chair.

"He's kept me up nearly all night every night for a week already. I'm not falling for it this time."

"Ouch, he's in the Kryptonian doghouse..." Areina said.

"He wants a son as much as I do..."

"Meygan...I don't know if I should...but..." Areina started, thinking about their trip to Camelot.

"What? Areina talk to me." Meygan grew worried instantly.

"That tea Marik gave you before you went to bed….it WASN'T to help you relax."

"I kinda figured that. I've been horny since my return."

"He said it would help you get pregnant...and that you'd know the taste as it was distinct."

"I knew. But I took it anyway."

"Gallean also said something after you went up the stairs...Something about a wizard can't tap into their true power when their mind is divided?"

"Yeah...as in I want to beat the Master silly with his own arms **and** I want a son."

Areina laughed. "I wish they had survived to now." Areina said, thinking about her uncles from the past.

"Me too." Meygan added.

"Your little brother really has a legacy to live up to…doesn't he?"

"That he does, but mom wanted him honored, and that's EXACTLY what he's doing." Meygan said with a smile.

Kevin marched over to them, determination in his eyes. "You. Me. Our house. Now."

Areina was busting out laughing and also wondering what Meygan was going to do.

Meygan stood up to stall him. He wrapped his sweaty arms around her, kissed her senseless as he pulled her against him hard.

"Careful Kevin, you might break her." Areina said between laughs.

"Um...see you Areina!" Meygan was then carried to her house.

"Next time I see him, I'll kick Marik's butt for you." Areina cried out after the couple.

Areina shook her head; then strong arms held her from behind. "Orin!" she giggled.

"Put your combat dress on..." Orin said.

"Oh, want to TRY and get me out of it this time?"

"I will do it...I just need to get you home."

"Sorry guys, looks like you just lost THREE strong builders." Areina cried out to the other men.

"Mom and Donna are coming! Have fun!" Eolus called out.

"Eolus." A voice seductively cried out.

Eolus moaned as his wife stood behind him. "Mona...later please?"

"Promise." Mona said into his ear.

"Ok." He felt her fly away. And he sighed.

* * *

One hour later

Areina came walking back to the house and she was still in her combat dress from Camelot. Orin went back to the house and Jason immediately saw disappointment on his face.

It wasn't long after that Terry and Dana returned and the new Batman went back to helping as well...a HUGE grin on his face.

"So, how did it go...those hormones under control now?" Areina asked Dana.

"For now." she said evasively. "Areina, why does Orin look upset?" Dana added to her statement.

"Um...he couldn't get my dress off." she giggled.

"Wow, THAT hard to get off?" Dana asked.

"No, I wasn't going to let him...it's fun to mess with his head at times."

"Areina!"

"What?" The fire controller innocently said.

"Orin might be looking for revenge later."

"Oh well...I don't mind." Areina said as she blushed. "Besides, I told him that Warhawk's house came first."

"Do you believe that this house is Warhawk's?" Dana asked.

"Shush...Uncle Dick doesn't know the truth."

"It isn't?" Dana hissed. "I was just kidding!"

Areina leaned in to Dana's ear. "It's for Andrew and Molly after the wedding."

Dana's eyes went wide. "My lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Areina whispered so Dick didn't hear her.

That was when Meygan cried out happily...and loudly.

"Oh man...not again." Areina said with a sigh.

Dana blushed. "Are they really trying that hard for kid number 3?"

"This is nothing...try sleeping during one of their marathons."

Dana winced. "I'm glad Terry isn't like that."

"Lucky Kryptonian," Orin murmured next to Terry.

"Hey, finish the house and you'll be lucky too." Areina called out to her husband.

Terry laughed. "Maybe we can learn from him." Terry joked.

Orin glared hard at Terry.

Terry wisely shut up.

Areina and Dana busted out laughing at the sight of their other halves going at it like that.

* * *

7 Hours later…

Kevin was exhausted…..and so was Meygan. She had passed out and so Kevin knew they both needed a break. He gently untied her and undid all of the restraints. With great care, he lowered her to the bed to rest as he pulled on his jeans. He then pulled a comforter over her body and he checked on her to make sure she was ok. _'Meygan?'_

'_Tired…'_ came her response and he chuckled. Kevin then ran his fingers through his hair and hurried back to the house-building.

When he flew back, the house was done. Terry and Orin watched as Kevin landed and they both snickered. He looked at them oddly. "What?"

"7 hours?" Terry chuckled. "You DO know we heard IT ALL!"

Orin laughed as Kevin blushed. It was even worse when Dick glared at his son-in-law. "I'm crazy about my wife too, but I didn't take seven HOURS…we were done after ONE…although I didn't really get any."

Kevin's cheeks went red at Orin's statement.

Conner placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin…we'll keep the girls tonight. You go…and make that son you two want so badly."

Kevin had a full body blush.

Jason laughed as he said, "This is why I am never getting married!"

* * *

Two Months Later

The beach was once again playing background to a wedding that Rex Stewart, Serenity, and Dick Greyson…along with most of the second generation team saw so early-Andrew and Molly's wedding.

The food was set and the décor on par with what they wanted.

Andrew wore no tux jacket and his shirt and vest were modified to allow his wings to show in their full glory. He knew that Molly loved his wings and although he had made no moves on Molly for sex, he did want her very much and he knew she wanted him too.

Virgil Jr. stood at the podium as the best man with Superman as the Justice of the Peace. Andrew stood next to VJ with nervousness in his stance. "Hey man. Relax. You've known her all your life."

And that was true. Luna Kent and Molly Greyson were his best friends from birth. The three grew up together, which made childhood the best part of his life.

The Flower Girl and Ring Bearer, Reiena Greyson and Rodney Duncan, came walking down the aisle looking so cute in their fancy dress and tux respectfully. Then Iesha West and Wesley Kent walked down the aisle next, the two holding hands and walking carefully as Iesha was a speedster and Wesley wasn't.

Then Luna came down the aisle alone, and her ice blue colored strapless dress had Virgil Jr ready to ditch the wedding to elope. Luna's red hair was piled on top of her head, with loose curls framing her face.

Then the music changed to the wedding march, courtesy of Dana Tan, as she loved weddings.

Dick Greyson and Molly Greyson appeared from behind an archway of roses that Marik Greyson had created for his older sister. Dick wore a traditional tux and Molly wore an off-the-shoulder gown of the lightest ice blue color she could find. It was a simple dress with a white lacy overlay and a short train behind her. Her long hair was also like Luna's, piled on top of her head with curls falling over one shoulder.

The father and daughter pair made their way down the aisle and then Dick passed Molly over to Andrew and Andrew nodded in respect as he and Molly stood before Clark Kent.

Dick sat next to his wife, a sigh leaving his lips. He knew his kids would grow up and get married. And each kid getting married didn't make anything easier for him. It reminded him how old he was getting…although he wasn't aging one bit.

"We are gathered here today to witness childhood best friends marry at last..."

Dana wiped at her eyes and took Terry's hand. "Will you ever get married, Terry?" she whispered.

"Well...I could be persuaded by a smart, sexy woman..." he whispered back.

Dana beamed.

"Shhh!" Damien said harshly.

"Do you, Andrew Stewart, take Molly Greyson to be your wife? To have and to hold..."

Dick bounced Brie on his lap, shaking his head. "3 down, 3 to go..." he whispered.

"Well, Reiena and Rodney are next," Serenity whispered to her husband.

Dick paled at that announcement.

"Do you, Molly Trinity Greyson, take Andrew Stewart to be your husband? To have..."

Conner and M'gann smiled as Kara held onto her mom for dear life. Kara had more Kryptonian powers than Martian but her red hair and bright blue eyes seemed to know the world around her.

Conner held M'gann's hand. _'Should we try for kid #5?' _he thought to her.

_'I don't know. I am happy with 4, Conner.' _

_'I am too. But...' _

_'You want a house full of children,'_ M'gann finished.

_'Yes, but Clark wants to retire and asked me to take his place.' _

_'Conner! Do it. You can raise Wes and Kara AND be Superman. Dick is still in charge of the covert team...' _

_'Thanks M'gann... I love you.' _

"Ladies and gentlemen...I present to you Andrew and Molly Stewart. Andrew, you may-"

Andrew didn't give Clark a chance to finish. He took Molly into his arms, curled his wings around her and kissed her for all she was worth.

All of the guys cheered loudly as they kissed. The loudest of all the cheering were Rex and Barda.

Then the married couple stepped off to the side and waved over to the other side of the aisle.

Mathen and Olivia stood there, decked out in a tux and a cream colored one-shoulder dress that had the guests shocked.

The two had gotten married months earlier at a courthouse but Molly, Luna and Andrew had offered for them to get married on their day.

Mathen walked on ahead as Roy took his place at Olivia's side. Sure he wasn't her father, but he was her brother in a way and an archer HAD to give her away on her day.

Molly smiled as her older brother took his place and Orin took Virgil Jr.'s place. The four younger team members walked away from the alter as Olivia made her way down the aisle, shocking her mother into tears.

Dinah couldn't believe that her daughter was going to have a wedding after all.

Roy walked Olivia up to the alter and handed her over to Mathen.

Mathen and Olivia held each other's hands as Clark smiled.

"It gives me great joy to bind these two heroes in the bond of marriage. I've watched them grow up into a mature, loving couple and also grow into wonderful heroes. I am proud to know them both. Do you Olivia take Mathen to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Marik's eyes became glassy for a few seconds before clearing up. His eyes were all-seeing and five year old Marik was now his older self and he wore a smile.

"And do you Mathen take Olivia as your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I happily pronounce you husband and wife!"

Mathen took Olivia and kissed her with fevered passion.

There were more cheers as the co-leader of the covert team was married….again.

Serenity then turned the wedding scene to a reception scene with a few spells. M'gann flew off to get the food and Barda went to help.

Molly and Andrew did their first dance as a couple as soon as Richie and Billy started up the music.

Dick grinned as the kids ran about, having fun as the food filed out of M'gann's home.

Wally and Artemis were watching the kids as they whispered to themselves.

After Andrew and Molly stopped dancing; Olivia and Mathen took to the sandy floor. Rex danced with Molly as Serenity danced with Andrew.

Conner had gone to Clark, to talk to him privately. "A double wedding?"

"Sort of. Molly knew Olivia and Mathen went to the courthouse to avoid the fanfare." Clark told his younger brother.

"And Molly wanted them to have the fanfare." Conner concluded. "But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Such as?"

Conner took a breath and let it out. "M'gann gave me her blessing. I'm ready to take your place."

Clark looked relieved. "We can start next week. Barda will take over as leader until you get your bearings."

While that was going on, Bart was chasing Brian around the team compound, trying to out-do the younger speedster.

Dinah had walked to Roy as Olivia and Mathen went back to dancing with each other. In fact, several heroes had taken to the dance floor, even the youngest heroes.

Roy was manning the food (someone has to protect it from the speedsters) when Dinah stood next to him. "Thank you Roy…for walking my daughter down the aisle."

"I know Ollie would've wanted me to. I'm glad you approved."

"Mathen's a good young man. He holds my daughter on a pedestal."

"That he does."

Bart and Brian were still running about like a bunch of 5 year olds. Iesha was too busy watching Wesley show her his newest trick to realize that she COULD have been chasing them too.

Wally, the current Flash, has enough of his son and cousin so he ran them both down and took them to the edge of the compound. Wally glared at the pair of speedsters. "The next one that runs will have a series of arrows in their privates. This is Molly's and Mathen's wedding so stop being stupid!"

"Oh really, YOU'RE going to shoot us with arrows?" Bart asked.

"Artemis has been teaching me as well as my step-son. I can shoot." Wally replied in a serious tone.

Brian winced and Bart was ready to bolt...but the two of them just nodded as tears formed in theireyes.

"So walk from now on. Iesha isn't running around. Why don't you two follow her lead?" Wally turned on his heels and sped back.

"HOW COME YOU GET TO RUN?" Brian called after his father.

"Oh we can't, but it's ok for HIM to run!" Bart mouthed off after Brian's comment.

"He's been different ever since the first war." Brian remarked.

"I noticed."

"I wonder if his time in the speed force did it to him." Brian said.

"Maybe...we better walk back. If he can shoot arrows, we're dead."

Back at the wedding, Dick sought out Andrew, who was talking to Molly in a corner of the beach. Nightwing was happy to see his healing daughter finally with someone she cared for.

Andree saw his father-in-law come to him and Molly and he stood up.

"Andrew."

"Um...hi Dick."

"It's Dad now." Dick said with a smile to ease Andrew's mind.

"Really?" Andrew looked so happy to hear that.

"I came over to welcome you into the family at last. And if you break her heart, you're dead."

"DAD!" Molly said, getting mad.

"Like I would EVER break her heart!" Andrew retorted.

"I know you won't. Molly can protect herself." Dick clapped his hand onto Andrew's back, being careful with the wings.

"So, who's wedding is next?" Molly asked with a giggle.

"Luna's." Andrew smiled.

"Don't say that to Conner." Dick said with a laugh.

"I won't...dad."

Dick smiled .

Olivia and Mathen were dancing when Marina announced that the cakes were ready for the cutting.

The dancing couple made their way to the table. Molly and Andrew were following.

* * *

While the reception was in full swing, Reiena and Rodney changed into bathing suits and swam out to a large rock formation about 57 feet out away from the beach. Then the pair went under water.

The two young heroes resurfaced into the underwater cave and climbed up on the 4-foot wide ledge and Reiena showed him the rock she'd found days ago. "See!" she cried holding it out.

Rodney took the rock to examine it. "This might've been a shell for some animal."

"Na-aw! It's a rock!" Reiena argued the point.

Rodney looked at it more closely, not paying attention to the fact that the water was lapping a little too close to the top of the ledge.

* * *

On the beach, Bruce seemed worried as he searched everywhere for Reiena and Rodney.

"Hurry up Bruce! We want to play hide-n-seek!" cried his twin, Jason.

"Hold on...something doesn't feel right." Bruce said.

"We're playing without you!" Jason yelled before he ran off to the others to play.

Bruce looked at the water. The tide was coming in.

_'Wes, can you find Rei and Rodney?'_ Bruce asked his team leader.

_'Yeah. They're in the underwater cave.'_ Wesley answered. Then he was off-line.

Worried, Bruce threw off his shirt, jacket and shoes and started to swim out to that cave.

* * *

Rodney looked at Reiena. "Ok. This isn't a shell. No hole for an animal to be inside it. And it's quite pretty."

"See! I told you!"

"I've never seen anything like it." Rodney said.

Reiena's teeth started to chatter slightly. "Oh oh. I'm cold."

Rodney had the rock in one hand. "Let's go home then." He then noticed how the water was lapping over the ledge.

"Oh no..." Reiena whispered.

"We can make it. C'mon." he said confidently.

Reiena put her feet to the ledge and pulled back. "It's too cold!" she cried.

Just then, Bruce popped his head through. "It's high tide!" he cried. "Let's go!"

"Water's too cold for me." Reiena cried out.

Rodney sat on the watery part of the ledge. "Bruce can help you swim faster. C'mon!"

Reiena shook her head no.

"Rei, I'll keep the cold away from you. Just come on." Bruce said.

"No! I don't swim so well when I'm cold!" Reiena yelled, panicking.

"I'll get help. Hold tight!" Bruce then vanished back under the water.

Rodney held Reiena's hand. "I won't let go."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

5 Minutes later...

Bruce got to the beach, heaving hard as he yelled, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Areina and Orin ran to the beach to check on Bruce. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Reiena and Rodney are in the underwater cave! High Tide's coming in and Reiena's too cold to swim!"

The other heroes heard what was going on and ran to them.

Areina looked at Orin as he removed his tux, undressing for the swim.

Kaldur did the same.

Dick was right behind them.

"I'll show the way." Bruce said.

Areina then felt something shoved into her hand.

Meygan had arrived and Areina's cockle shell was in her hand.

"Meyg, I can't..." Areina whispered.

"I will,"she said when she saw why Areina couldn't. Meygan uttered a few words and her clothes changed to a bathing suit and she had her waterproof satchel with her.

She was in the water and swimming out to the rock cave in just a few minutes time.

Orin, Kaldur and Dick were right after her. Bruce went in too, to show the men the way.

Obviously Meygan didn't need the directions.

Inside the water cave

The water was already at their ankles on the ledge and Reiena shivered uncontrollably.

Rodney stayed close to her hoping his body heat would help.

"I'm sorry Rodney...I didn't realize it was close to high tide when we swam out," Reiena said through her chattering teeth.

"It's ok. Bruce is getting help, just relax ok?" Rodney stayed calm but he was worried too.

Meygan popped her head up from the water. "I'm here kids." Meygan hauled up her satchel, which was dry, and pulled out the rainbow blanket within. "Come to me, Reiena. I'll keep you dry."

"MEYMEY!" Reiena cried out and she obeyed her older sister and fell into the blanket.

Meygan wrapped her sister up well, including her head. "Rodney, come here too. Both of you; keep your heads close to mine."

Rodney held onto Meygan when Orin's head popped up. "Orin!"

"Are they ok?" Orin asked.

"Yeah. Take Rodney. Get him topside."

"Not without Rei!" he cried.

"Then we swim together."

"Orin, lead the way."

Orin and Rodney went first.

Meygan used her water magic to breathe for herself and her sister.

Then they went under.

Serenity and Areina paced nervously as they waited.

Dick popped up first, followed by Bruce and Kaldur.

"Where are they?" Serenity asked.

Then Orin came up with Rodney.

A few minutes later, Meygan and Reiena came up, Reiena wrapped in a dry thermal blanket.

"Reiena!" Serenity cried as Meygan got onto the beach. She took her younger daughter into her arms as Karen and Malcolm held Rodney in a blanket too.

"You did a wonderful thing coming to get us, sweetie." Areina said as she hugged her little hero tightly.

"I didn't want to leave them, Mommy."

"I know, but you knew they would be safe till your father and the others got there."

"What happened?" Dick asked gently.

Reiena looked ready to cry because she KNEW she would be in trouble.

"I wanted to show Rodney this rock I found. I forgot about high tide and I got really cold. Rodney wouldn't leave me."

"Bruce, how did you know they were out there?" Orin asked his son.

"Something wasn't right when I couldn't find them and I asked Wes to track them down."

"Ah."

"So where's this rock?" Karen asked.

Rodney held it out.

"Reiena, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Was just cold, but I'm fine now...thanks to MeyMey ."

"Just be more careful next time, sis. I was about to head off to Azarath with Aunt Raven to train." She kissed her little sister's forehead.

"I thought you didn't need any more training with Raven?" Areina stated.

"Raven wants to train. I wasn't going to say no," Meygan said evasively as she spotted Zach in the crowd.

"Alright, be safe cuz."

"Thanks. Rodney you get warmed up too, ok?" Meygan said then headed back toward her house.

"I'm sorry everyone. I ruined the wedding." Reiena said sadly.

"Oh sweetie, you wanted to show Rodney something special, I think Molly, Mathen, Andrew and Olivia won't mind." Serenity said.

"Don't worry about it sis, you forgot the time. It's not like there's a clock around." Mathen told her.

Dick kissed his warming daughter on the cheek. "It's time for you to rest." He took her from Serenity.

"Before that..."

"Yes?" Dick asked.

"Do you know what makes the rock so special?" Reiena asked.

He smiled. "Let me see..." Dick said as he took the rock from Karen and inspected it. "Ok. I think I do. The rock is very old and it formed that way. So when it cracked from the water covering it and leaving it for so long, it left a rainbow."

"Ooohhh." both Reiena and Rodney said.

"It is rare for them to be found in a cave so close to shore, I suggest you treasure it." Sereinty said.

"Ok!"

Dick carried his daughter toward their house. "Karen, bring Rodney along. I have a sun room especially made for Reiena. I'm sure he'd like to warm up too. "

Karen followed her leader's request and carried Rodney to Dick's house.

* * *

4 Hours Later

Meygan had returned and waited until she was alone to examine her tattoo of being a Knight of Camelot.

It was a small tattoo of the Round Table with her special symbol in the table-a ring with water and fire intermixed in a wave.

She smiled, as it was Galahad's idea so she could be an honorary knight. The black smith, Gorn, had burned the symbol into her skin.

Arthur nodded as several of the knights watched on. Arthur then told her that she would always be one of them.

Even now, with hundreds of years separating them, Meygan felt at home with Camelot.

And she vowed to restore that kingdom...and be its first knight. There was still one thing nagging at her, and the honorary knight needed to take care of it. She headed out to walk over to her uncle's house and was ready for a fight.

Zacharius was ready to get to the meeting with Ra's when there was a knock on his house door. He walked over to it and opened it.

It was Meygan. In jeans and a sweatshirt. Glaring him down.

"Meygan, what's-"

"I know who you are. I know what you want." Her voice was low and serious.

Zacharius narrowed his eyes. "And I assume this is between us?" he chuckled.

"It is. We will fight. I will win," Meygan declared.

Zacharius laughed. "You are naive, little knight. I out-rank you in magic alone. You will die if you challenge me."

"Fine. But you challenged me FIRST. Remember that." Meygan turned on her heels and walked away.

Zacharius grinned. His niece was a pain. Knight or not, she would die.

But his little sister would die first.

Then Meygan.


End file.
